Titanfall: The Rise of the Red Dragon Titan
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Su padre falleció hace muchos años, luego de eso se inicio en la milicia gracias a su tío. Desde entonces ha estado peleando. Pero ahora una nueva guerra se avecina y solo el puede detenerla. Acompañado por Ddraig, su titan, les demostrara a todos que "Un titan es tan poderoso como el piloto dentro de el".


***Devil** **esta con un gorro de Santa Claus en la cabeza y toda la sala esta decorada navideñamente***

 **Devil: Muy buenas a toda mi audiencia. Felices fiestas a todos y Feliz navidad. Hoy me encuentro solo, pues los demas fueron a comprar cosas de ultimo minuto, por eso les dire las cosas directamente.**

 **Esta historia ha estado rondando mi mente desde...les sere sincero desde el año pasado, pero este año me converti en autor asi que aqui esta.**

 **Recuerden si tienen dudas no duden en preguntarme o enviarme un PM, lo tengo configurado a mi telefono asi que siempre respondere.**

 **Sin mas les deseo felices fiestas y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**

 **Ni yo ni nadie posee loe eleentos de Titanfall o HSDXD**

 **: D**

* * *

Titanfall

Era un día lluvioso...

Como ningún otro había caído sobre la ciudad de kuoh, pero eso era lo que menos le interesaba a una familia en especial.  
La familia Hyodo estaba conformada por tres miembros, o por lo menos hará ahora...

En el cementerio de la ciudad, un niño de cabellos castaños, ojos de color miel que no superaba los 13 años de edad estaba llorando entre los brazos de su madre de cabellos castaños cuyo rostro había un deje de tristeza adornada con los rastros de lágrimas secas.

\- Ya, ya Issei sabes que a tu padre no le gustaría que llores.

\- P-pero mamá no quiero...

\- Issei tienes que ser fuerte...por los dos - Decía ella con vos quebrada, al borde de las lágrimas.

Issei no aguanto más y volvió a llorar entre los brazos de su madre escondiendo su rostro para que no lo vean llorar tenía que ser fuerte.

\- Shhhh...yo también lo extraño...

El estado se debía a que enfrente a ellos se encontaba una lápida que decía.

Aquí yace

Hanzo Hyodo

19XX-20XX

"Amado padre, fiel esposo y gran amigo"

-Escuchame Ise necesito que seas muy valiente tu tío te cuidará un tiempo mientras cuido unos asuntos, no haría esto si no fuera realmente necesario.

En eso se acercó a ellos un adulto de aparentes 35 años, de cabellos cafés, bestia un uniforme de gala de infanteria, poseía unas caracteristicas parecidas al fallecido pues este era su hermano mayor , Akira Hyodo.

\- Hola...Sakura, Issei, lamento que nos tengamos que encontrar en estas sircunstancias...

\- Akira...esta bien...supongo que bienes por Issei...

\- Si...

En eso el hombre mayor fijo su atención en el pequeño niño que había dejado de llorar al notar a su tio, se arrodilló y con un tono familiar pero a la vez triste le dijo...

\- Hola campeón, lamento lo que paso...Issei mirame...Se que extrañas a tu padre y yo también pero necesito que seas un soldado valiente y me escuches.

Issei al principio trato de no mirar a su tio pero no pudo ignorar su pedido, ahora con lágrimas aún en los ojos miro a su tio.

\- Tu mama me dejo a cargo tuyo durante un tiempo...pero tengo un trabajo que hacer por ello quiero que me acompañes a una academia en la que entramos tu padre y yo de pequeños.¿Que dices?¿Quieres ir a la misma escuela que tu padre y yo?

Issei simplemente fue y abrazo fuertemente a su tio, su padre ya no estaba con el pero ahora haria todo lo que pueda para mantener viva la memoria de su padre.

* * *

Salto de tiempo.

Podemos ver a un joven de unos 19 años, cabellos castaños, ojos de color miel, de musculatura marcada, llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones militares con botas negras y unos guantes sin dedos, caminando por los pasillos de una instalación militar...

-Aver...aver...¿Donde te metiste ahora Mike...?

Este era Hyodo Issei o como lo conocían dentro de las instalaciones el Teniente Coronel Hyodo Issei. Líder del escuadrón 24 o en misiones de campo los conocían como el equipo rojo. Ahora mismo el líder del equipo estaba buscando a su segundo al mando Mike Williams, un joven de casi la misma edad que su superior, había sólo unos meses de diferencia, eso hacia que discutieran deves en cuando pero nada peligroso, era como un hermano para Issei, aunque aveces desaparecía sin avisar en los ratos libres.

\- Muy bien...no está en el comedor, ni en el salón de armas, tampoco con las enfermeras...a si que debe estar aqui.

En eso había llegado a su destino, frente a él se hallaba una puerta de color azul con una placa plástica que decía "Williams". Entrando sin tocar se encontró en una habitación bastante ordenada con las paredes blancas, era normal, una cama, un baul, y otras cosas que hacían que sea un poco mas acogedor. Pero lo que nos llama la atención es a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, llevaba la misma vestimenta que Issei salvo que el tenía puesto un chaleco verde oscuro y no tenía guantes, este se encontraba sobre una mesa de dibujo con una lámpara apuntando a un montón de líneas por lo que se podía apreciar.

\- Oye...uno de estos días si sigues haciendo esto en una mision... te dejaremos en el lugar.-Dijo Issei.

\- Sabes...pudieron haberme dejado en la mision que tuvimos en el Caribe eso no me hubiera molestado.-Dijo Mike.

\- Lose...pero si yo no me podía quedar tu tampoco.

\- Jajaja.-Se reía sarcásticamente Mike. En eso Issei se acercó a ver que hacía su amigo.

\- Oye...¿ en que trabajas?.

\- Sólo son algunas tácticas de infiltración, algunos patrones bases y esas cosas. Ademas de modificaciones en nuestro equipaminto.

\- ¿Como que ?

\- Cámaras, visión nocturna, mira de presicion y comunicador, todo integrado al casco.

\- Wow nada mal.- En eso Issei se fijo en el suelo cerca de la papelera un plano hecho bola, alejándose de su amigo fue a recojerlo y pudo divisar en una esquina que decía 'Titan', para luego descomprimir el papel.- Mike...¿Que es esto?...

\- Ah... eso es sólo un diseño fallido...

\- Diseño fallido...A mi me parece que esta bien hecho.

\- El asunto es que seria muy dificil, no sólo hacerlo, sino el operarlo igual, además de que no contamos con la tecnología necesaria para varios de los mecanismos requeridos, asi como el enlace Piloto-Titan...

Issei no le tomó importancia era un gran diseño, además de que se veía super genial, podría ser útil a la humanidad algún dia...

\- **[Hmmmm...]** -Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos...

\- (Ddraig? )- Issei había desbloqueado su Sacread Gear hace más o menos dos años en una misión en Turquía, desde entonces ha entrenado su cuerpo y mente con ayuda del dragón.

\- **[Este diseño podría sernos util...]**

\- (Enserio? Pero el dijo que carecemos de la tecnología para su creacion...).

\- **[Tal vez los humanos, pero nosotros no.]**

\- (Ya veo...¿Que tienes en mente?)

\- **[Podríamos ver la forma de aplicarlo al Balance Breaker pero...necesitare tiempo...]**.-Issei había desbloqueado su Balance Breaker hace unos meses atrás en una misión en donde por poco muere la mayoría de su equipo.

\- (¿Cuanto? )

\- **[Dos tal vez tres años]**

\- (¿Tanto tiempo?)

\- **[Ningún Sekiryuutei había intentado algo de esta magnitud antes...esto desafiara todo concepto que hallamos tenido sobre una Sacread Gear, además si lo que tienes en mente resulta podrías ser el Sekiryuutei más fuerte de la historia]**

\- (De acuerdo comienza con los preparativos...).

.

.

.

* * *

Salto de tiempo

Han pasado 3 años desde la conversación que tubo con Ddraig relacionado con lo del titan, supuestamente ya esta listo para el uso pero faltan unos detalles de los cuales el dragón quería asegurarse.

Actualmente el Capitán de Brigada Hyodo Issei estaba en un helicóptero junto con su equipo encaminandose a una zona boscosa de Japón pues habían sido informados que era la base de un grupo terrorista, sus superiores no les dieron más detalles, esto extraño a algunos pero la mayoría optó por ignorarlo. Todos ellos estaban bestidos de manera similar, con chalecos antivalas y ropas oscuras, tambien todos llevaan los cascos modificados de Mike, estos eran cascos cerrados con visores integrados. Pero el de Issei era diefernte al de los demas, su visor era una lienea horizontal con dos lineas en diagonal hacia abajo que se dividia en dos, la luz que despedia era de color azul y la de su equipo blanca.

(N/A: Busquen el casco del piloto Vanguard ese es el casco de Issei.)

Ademas de esta era su última misión antes de su receso, años de méritos y de no tener vacaciones hicieron que sus superiores decidieran darle un receso de sus funciones por dos años. Al princio se nego rotundamente pero al final sedio. Ya había pensado que haría en ese tiempo, iría a su ciudad natal Kuoh, visitaria a su madre, no la había visto en cuatro años, cierto que le había llamado o enviado cartas pero era diferente a tenerla enfrente.

\- Capitan!

Eso bastó para ponerlo en estado de alerta.

\- Llegamos a la zona de aterrizaje.

Su misión era simple entrar y acabar con los malos. Ahora le daría una instrucciones a su unidad.

\- ¡Muy bien escuchen, nuestra mision es simple es entrar, disparar y salir...¿LES QUEDÓ CALRO?.

\- SEÑOR ,SI SEÑOR.

\- Bien...andando!

En eso el helicóptero bajo, rápidamente saltaron del vehiculo enganchados en cuerdas de rapel.

Era de madrugada por ello estaba muy oscuro, pero con los cascos que modificó Mike les resultaba fácil avanzar. La localidad enemiga era un deposito de 100 metros cuadrados con rejas altas al rededor, postes con reflectores y unos 15 a 20 guardias, haciendo uso de los francotiradores del equipo que subieron a la copa de los árboles eliminaron a los guardias de la puerta principal, así comenzó el asalto.

 **RATATATATATATATA**

 **BOOOM**

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

El sonido de las ametralladoras y granadas llenaba la pacífica noche.

\- Vamos !

En eso Issei se separo de la batalla y fue directo a la zona interior del deposito. Allí estaba bastante oscuro pero gracias a sí casco modificado veía tan claro como si fuera de día.

Custodiando una puerta se encontraban dos guardias armados. Usando una lata que encontró la lanzó cerca de uno de los soldados, cuando este se acercó para ver que era Issei se le acercó y con un rápido movimiento le giro bruscamente la cabeza, rompiendole el cuello.

\- Oye...imbécil...¿Donde estas?

Ese fue el otro soldado que buscaba a su comapeñero. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de una de las esquinas para emboscarlo.

\- Te dije antes que...Pero que?!

\- Hombres muertos no cuentan cuentos...

Le susurre antes de dispararle en los riñones, cuando callo ,le dispare varias veces en la cabeza. Colocando mis dedos en mi comunicador le avise a mi equipo.

\- Guardias neutralizados, entrando para buscar la información.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta que estaba desprotegida, o eso creí, resulta ser que esta estaba asegurada, seguros de acero, alguien no quería que entracen. Usando el soplete integrado Issei comenzó a derretir la cerradura, no tardó más de dos minutos en destruir el obstaculo. Dando una patada a la puerta y resguardandose con el marco espero a que disparecen, cuando nadie lo izo avanzó con cautela.

La habitación se encontraba vacía, salvo por una computadora en el fondo ensima de un escritorio, con varios papeles y documentos.

Al acercarse a la computadora Issei comenzó a revisar los archivos y carpetas que contenia, se sorprendió pues en ella había imágenes de círculos con grabados y letras raras y un viejo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención era las espadas con la que estos trabajaban.

\- **[Chico, esas espadas son fragmentos de Excalibur...]**

\- ¿Excalibur? ...Creí que se había roto durante la Gran Guerra.

\- **[Y así fue, los fragmentos fueron llevados por la iglesia y las convirtieron en nuevas espadas...pero apostaría mi cola a que ellos no son de la iglesia...].**

\- ¿Angeles caidos?

\- **[Es posible...sin embargo su líder Azazel no haría nada en contra de esta frágil paz].**

\- Entonces no estamos viendo el panorama completo...

Issei continuo buscando informacion...Hasta que un pitido llamó su atencion. Moviendo la computadora se encontró con un reloj digital que contaba hacia atrás, y a este sólo le quedaban 3 minutos, fue allí cundo se percató de los cables rojos que salían del aparato y viajaban a través del piso, acercándose a la puerta vio un montón de luces parpadeantes rojas.

\- ...Carajo..- Colocando su mano en el comunicador trato de avisar a su equipo.- ESCUCHEN BIEN TODO ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ POR EXPLOTAR!...RETIRADA!

\- *Capitán ...¿que hará usted?*

\- Debo tomar unos documentos...

\- *Déjame ayudarle*

\- No hay tiempo, les dije retirada!

\- *Pero...capitan..*

\- LE DI UNA ORDEN SOLDADO!

\- ...

-...

-* Si capitan...*

Cuando su equipo término la evaluación se dirigio a la computadora a copiar todo lo que podia. Esto no solo imbolucraba a Japón sino a todo el mundo, incluyendo a lo sobrenatural. Por ello sería mi misión detenrlos. Mirando el reloj se me heló la sangre pues sólo quedaban 15 segundos. La copia de archivos iba al 53%...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Al diablo Agarrando la memoria USB y los documentos de la mesa, guardándolos como puede en su traje salio corriendo del lugar. Podía sentirlo sólo quedaban 5 segundos.

.

.  
4 segundos

.

Issei corría con todas sus fuerzas...

.

.

3 segundos

.

Vio la luz de la entrada y las atravesó...

.

.

2 segundos

.

.

Con un movimiento de manos abrió una brecha...

.

.

1 segundo

.

.

Issei estaba por atravezar la brecha...

.

.  
0 segundos

.

.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

Fin.

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora espero que les aya gustado el prologo.**

 **Ahora les dejo con una simple pregunta a aquellos que juegan esto como yo.**

 **¿Cual sera el Titan de Issei?**

 **Ya tengo el Titan pero quisiera saber sus opiniones.**

 **Por cierto...TRINDAMER95...Ni se te ocurra decir algo de lo que hablamos.**

 **Sin mas que decir se despide su amigo Devil y todo el equipo que conforma TheDevilZero deseandoles felices fiestas y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEWS!**

 **BYE**


End file.
